User talk:John Breasly
Re: TWA Eh... it is a slight copy of the Caribbean Gazzett, shaking my approval. Can I go in between? I like the article, but not the fact that it is a copy of something else. So, if you guys aprove, I am fine with it. If you guys don't aprove, i'm also fine. Let the others decide. I am 50/50. If I had to say an answer, it would be yes to approval. 01:18, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Re I haven't seen a lot of work from them... I don't know. 02:04, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Fireskull Fireskull has faked many things. I'm sorry if your teacher has cancer. Fireskull has been saying he has cancer ALOT and I'm sorry if I don't believe him. He has done alot to me and doesn't even want my friendship, nor forgiveness. I don't think he is going to die, even if he does have cancer, anyway. He made up that he went to jail for drugs all for attention. He got the same response as he's getting now, other than a changing from "Aww, tell him I said hi." -Me, to not believing him. I'm sorry if you are dissapointed in me, but this guy has done stuff you you don't know about. 23:22, March 1, 2011 (UTC) You Decide I don't know.... you decide for me, this group is for the best of the best so.... yea. 02:25, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Nope I don't mind, go ahead. Jerry Of Maint 'The EITC Lord' hey john, the third issue of 'The EITC Lord' is ready, you can put in the Latest from London section 21:29, March 2, 2011 (UTC) 'The EITC Lord' 'Ello, no offense john but could you take yourself out of 'The EITC Lord' category page? its more for issues and reports then writers and editors, otherwise i would be in there too. thanks - 23:33, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey i fixed your page. Well not really. It is actually a new page :P http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/King_John_Breasly_II_of_England i had to delete your page then make a new page then add source code then ad the categories. Hey King Darkskull Bur of Userboxes and FAOTW on POTCO Players Wikia. sorry sorry about king john Edward Daggerhawk HELP! 2/3/2011 Hey John you dont know me but i was wondering could you tell me how to make a signature on my talk page? since your good at coding? Thanks! Sincerely, Edgar Wildrat 04:53, March 3, 2011 (UTC) (Thats all i can do with signatures i just dont know how to design them Hey Hey There! King Shadow Sail does have his own outfit for commanding Italy and would not like it to be changed, however, if you do make the page, I will list my outfit there if that is okay. 11:44, March 3, 2011 (UTC) lol. good idea, but, eh, i dont remember all of their names :) 01:45, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Will you be getting on Pirates anytime soon? 21:58, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Join I'd like to join the Circle Of Ossus. Perhaps as Baron of the Prophecy, or Count, or something? Jerry Of Maint Yes, I would love to be a count, or archduke, archduke more, count less, but does not matter. Can you come online so we can discuss it? Jerry Of Maint I would really appreciate archduke. I just love the sound of it. Thanks, Can we make it Count, if not go with baron, i dont really like arch baron... sorry. Jerry Of Maint Sure! Jerry Of Maint Thank You Thank's john I appreciate it Whoa How do you make all those awesome pictures of people? Could you make one of Chris Swordbones?--''Shade'' 19:44, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks man! =D--''Shade'' 19:52, March 5, 2011 (UTC) alright. Im restoring the page now, but removing all negative comments, in fact, ALL comments. 21:02, March 5, 2011 (UTC) yes, the links should be fixed. but if not, hit edit then publish without changing anything, that usually resets alltemplates andlinks. 21:10, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Please Activate Thanks for the help with my signature John, could you activate it? Thanks! -Edgar Wildrat Umm John, The Biography of Jim Logan, see there is 1 in REAL LIFE which really didnt sell a lot and there is the 1 on here which is a lot more based on the game. Captain Jim Logan 01:42, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Ossus May I be the Inquisitor Of The Element Air please. It would really be an honor. Jerry Of Maint Yes, my decision is final. I do appreciate you checking with me first though. Jerry Of Maint hey king john u kow how u posted that picture on duchess of anemois, where do u go to get that picture Picture Hey king john, u know that picture that u posted on duchess page, where and how did u get that picture Sir Edward Daggerhawk RE:Picture yes plz oh and how do u do ur own signature Sie Edward Daggerhawk TY King John Sir Edward Daggerhawk Player card for Matthew O'malley Just search in guilds for United Alliance and go to second page Ill be the guildmaster on the list. Captain Matthew O'malley Social Network Portal Admin 16:05, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Re:My House Yes, you can. Its up to you, real or screen. If you do use screenshots, please make it only on one server so if another person wants to make their house there, they can, of and please don't make it on Porc. 16:50, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Thats fine, just make them on servers please, cause Shadow was going to have an office/living place on every island and I don't want to but heads with you. 17:05, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Are you getting mad? Lol. Cortola. 17:16, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Meeting I Saw.. I saw, thats pretty good. I would have never guessed that you croped that. 00:19, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Fan GM's Well, I'm not interested in Fan GM's I was just wondering how you discover them and find them on POTCO Directory. Yours, Edgar Wildrat P.S Signature didnt activate RE:Fan GM's Ok thanks RE: Signature Ok I'm testing it right now. User:Edgar WildratSir Edgar Wildrat '' 02:31, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Signature, anew I think it failed either that or I'm really messing up RE: Signature 2 Thanks I'm testing it by signing this page. ''User:Edgar WildratSir Edgar Wildrat '' 03:02, March 8, 2011 (UTC) THANK YOU SO MUCH! THANKS JOHN! YOU WERE A BIG HELP IM SO HAPPY Yours, ''User:Edgar WildratSir Edgar Wildrat '' 03:05, March 8, 2011 (UTC) P.S THANK YOU! FOR TEACHING ME HOW TO DO THIS: ''User:Edgar WildratSir Edgar Wildrat '' 03:05, March 8, 2011 (UTC) RE: No Problem I know about the different links already ''User:Edgar WildratSir Edgar Wildrat '' 00:11, March 9, 2011 (UTC) RE: No Problem I know about the different links already ''User:Edgar WildratSir Edgar Wildrat '' 00:13, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Yes Yup yup yup. 00:30, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Yes! I like it! The first issue is coming out tonight, want to come online and get some content with me? 00:41, March 9, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Lol! Okay, see you on the game! 00:46, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Re:Removing Pictures }} In fact, John, the rules clearly state you must remove it if the owner says so.--''Shade'' 01:32, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Do not start. Look, I just check talk pages to see if everything is alright. I'm a vigilante, John, and that won't get me banned. Also, if you're going to threaten to report me, you will get yourself banned, as per the rules of the Wiki. Also, stop telling me to get a life; I have one, but at least I don't use it trying to start fights, the thing you're doing. I will be forced to tell an admin if you threaten or insult me again. Have a good day.--''Shade'' 02:48, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Under My Skin Listen bro, shade, aka Chris Swordbones, hasn't done a single thing wrong. If he looks at talk pages then let him be, he is the fool for posting importanf info, or info that isn't wanted to be shared on a page that can be viewed by ANYONE. Chris simply does his hw, and knows what's going on.... He is well educated.... Just like someone who may know their current events around the globe. Capt. Skull GM of Skull's Marines! 03:47, March 9, 2011 (UTC) John... #I didn't threaten you, I just told you I would have to tell an admin if you kept insulting me. #I am not trying to "prevent people from saying bad things about my guild". #It's not illegal to make sure users are remaining friendly. #Guess what? I thought you were better than this too. I defend Skull, and point out you must remove Bator's picture since he asked you to, and you're getting this angry? I really thought you were not that unfriendly, I really did. I thought you were a cool user, no joke. Adios.--''Shade'' 12:21, March 9, 2011 (UTC)